The Game of Trials
by ChocFreckles
Summary: Lux Bonteri is a new recruit in the Deathwatch army. Every three years a Mandalorian tradition takes place where everyone's ability is tested and new recruits have the chance to prove themselves... The Game of Trials. When Ahsoka Tano is captured and is used in the Deathwatch's deadly plot to bring down the Jedi Order once and for all. The Games become dangerous for all sides.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, **

**Please note: This FanFiction is set slightly after and uses scenes from the Star Wars the Clone Wars, series 4 episode 'A Friend in Need.'**

**(a fantastic episode, if you ask me :)**

**Thanks...**

**-ChocFreckles**

* * *

><p>Bo-Katan's POV<p>

"This is the time for you to test your ability and to better yourself in this army," Pre Visla yelled to all of the Deathwatch clan, who were standing outside in the snow in the middle of the camp. Each solider clad in armor, stood in neat rows in front of him. "This Mandalorian tradition is taken very seriously and only happens once every three years..."

Standing behind Pre, I looked down sternly at the new recruits in the front row. One of whom was Lux Bonteri, who recently joined us because of his vendetta against Count Dooku.

"Make the most of this opportunity soldiers and don't screw it up... " barked Pre Viszla .

Of course no one wanted to screw up The Game of Trials. Each solider was going to be tested to their limit. The best were praised, sometimes moved into higher positions and not to mention you got to keep the spoils. If you failed you were made an example of, possibly mercilessly tortured by the winner as a final test, executed or banished if you got lucky. Pre's loud speech pulled me away from my thoughts.

"I officially declare the Game of Trials Open!" He yelled.

Pre Viszla turned around and walked back into his headquarters as the crowd started to disperse, taking off my helmet I followed him.

"Nice speech Supreme Commander," I said.

"Thank you Bo-Katan," he replied. "Stay for some tea if your not leaving in a hurry."

I placed my helmet on the table and sat down in the chair opposite his, he gestured for a servant to bring us tea.

"I presume your excited about the Game of Trials," Pre said in a happy tone.

"Indeed," I replied as I pushed my short red hair out if my face. Thinking about what he meant, the trials would be held here; on this snowy cold planet of Carlacc. "I've already started planning the Pre-trial hunt."

"Ah fantastic, I expect nothing less from my second in command..."

"But first," I interrupted the flattery. "Yesterday my Night Owls capture someone very precious. Someone who could be of use for our games and an opportunity to truly test one of our new recruits. This could also be the beginning of a chance for us to settle one of our many disputes," I said as I stood up and gestured towards the tent entrance, where my men were standing; waiting at attention. They left the tent to collect the capture. "Supreme Commander Pre Viszla, I give you as a gift the captured Jedi Apprentice; Lux Bonteti's lover Ahsoka Tano."

My men roughly hauled the chained and gagged Jedi into the tent.

"This gift of course," I continued as I placed the Jedi's two lightsaber's in front of him. "Comes with the spoils of two lightsabers, very good quality I must admit."

A wide wicked smile crept across Pre Viszla's face, shooting fear down the Jedi's spine. His eye's hungrily devoured the gift and spoils that lay in front of him. Looking up at me he couldn't hide his glee, I smiled and a laugh escaped my throat.

"Men,"Pre Viszla barked at the my elite guards who held the bound Jedi. "Take the Prisoner to the prison block and place her in the strongest solitary confinement cell with ultra magnetic walls, inside a force cage and chain her up extra tight. I certainly don't want this valuable gift," he looked at me as he emphasized the word. "To escape like last time. If she does, we all know where the blame will fall and who will be unfortunate punished," he said. Staring down the guards who looked at the floor to avoid the Supreme Commander's threatening stare. They certainly didn't want to be punished like the other failures, who were made a painful example of in front of the whole army. For three days they were chained in the middle of the camp before they either died or were killed. No one in this clan fails at important tasks or missions.

"By the way," he barked. "If a word of this escapes from anyone here they will be most certainly punished. Now, get out of here and get the Jedi into a cell."

Once my men had left, roughly shoving the Jedi out of the tent the servant came with the tea. Once she had placed the tray down on the table Pre dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Bo-Katan, what can I say..."

"Um, possibly a thank you," I mumbled.

"This gift is gracious as well as it is dangerous," Pre Viszla continued. "I'm sure the Jedi will come looking for their lost young one."

"Well then isn't this a good trap?" I asked.

"Let's consider this a game," Pre replied. "Ahsoka Tano is a very valuable card to have in our possession. We do not want to sit back and watch this opportunity go to waste."

I nodded.

"She can be used in many ways and would be a fantastic game changer..." he rambled on, plunging me deep into my thoughts.

These Games were sure to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka's POV

Here I was thinking I could rescue Lux, again I was wrong.

The coldness moved around my cell and in and out of my force cage. It hugged me tightly. Never letting me go. Strangling any body warmth that I had until I was shivering. The cold was my friend. It suffocated my humility and kindness; leaving me only to my hard thoughts and what I didn't want the think about... The truth.

My headache thumped and my whole body was sore after being knocked out. I almost felt like a ghost, moving between worlds as if I wasn't fulling in the right mind or maybe I was still feeling the effects of a foot to the head. It hurt all my muscles to sit up as I tried to clear my mind with the help of the force and meditate. It lead me on a long path through the recent past. My mind fell relentlessly into another flashback...

When the Deathwatch burnt down the peaceful local village, killing most of it's inhabitants I had to stop them. I gave up my disguise and tried to no avail. Pre Viszla and I dueled, I could feel his anger and hatred towards the Jedi; traits of the dark side oozed out every time we clashed lightsabers. Lux was piloting a speeder, I jumped on the back of it to defend ourselves against the many Mandalorians that flew towards us on jet packs. The snow lashed at my face as the speeder flew across the grey frozen terrain past the many trees adorned with pink and red blossoms.

R2 must have seen us coming and set the ship onto autopilot. Lux and I jumped from the speeder and ran towards the ship. Before I knew what was happening he shoved me and I fell face first into the snow. Someone pinned me down and I shook them off with the help of the force; I rolled back over to try and fight my way up again. I looked towards the sky to see the ship on fire and spinning in the air, before it made it's crash landing descent.

All I remember was the ship exploding and fire raining down before I was knocked out.

Then I felt it.

The truth.

It felt as if Lux had pulled out a blaster and shot me in the chest.

He had betrayed me...


	3. Chapter 3

Padme's POV

The Republic and Separatist peace talks on Mandalore had finished for another day. I sighed with relief as I was escorted to my chambers in Sundari Palace by a small group of clone troopers. I would finally have a few hours to myself before I would be whisked away to have dinner with my good friends and collages. While sitting across the table their eyes beadily staring us down, will be our enemies of war with their droids standing at attention behind them. The idea almost made me feel nauseous. What made me feel even worse was that my friend and temporary Jedi protector Ahsoka Tano was missing.

I knew that Ahsoka hated courtly formalities, especially when they would take forever to come into action and that peace is needed now; not in another few years. This was a training and protection mission from the Jedi council itself so Ahsoka could experience political situations. It was just so out of character for her to go missing like this.

Earlier this morning we did have an intruder interrupt our agenda. He was Lux Bonteri one of Ahsoka's friends and the son of my good friend Mina Bonteri whom he claimed was vicious murdered by Count Dooku. When news of Mina Bonteri's death did reached me (a few months ago) I was in tears, but I'm not surprised that Dooku would of wanted her eliminated. She saw fit for peace and a prompt end to this war she was also probably a republic sympathizer, which is a dangerous thing to be when your a Sepratist senator. Lux was dragged out of the hall by Sepratist battle droids after he had said his piece at the behest of Duchess Satine, who called for order. With my permission Ahsoka followed them out unnoticed. I haven't seen her since. I've checked my comlink quite a few times, but I still haven't heard anything from Ahsoka.

If Ahsoka hasn't returned by tomorrow morning I will be contacting Anakin.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka's POV

The constant thrum of the force cage eased me in and out of sleep. My cell was still cold, but a little bit warmer the last night, so it must be daytime. I opened up my eyes and blinked a little bit. My head was still groggy, but it certainly felt better then yesterday. I yawned and stretched out my arms as far as my chains would allow. My fingers touched the force cage and I felt a nasty zap penetrate through my body. I pulled my hand back to nurse my sore fingers.

The door to my cell was unbolted, opened and a Deathwatch Guard came in and skimmed a small plate with a few measly rations along the stony ground towards me. The plate and food made it through the force cage and stopped at where I was kneeling. I looked up towards the door at the Guard who was watching me intently from behind his helmet. I picked up a small lump of mouldy bread and sniffed it, checking for poisons.

The Mandalorian laughed, "It's not poisonous you know." His voice was warm and somewhat familiar. I let my imagination wander and consider how I would feel if it was Lux who was standing there. Anger and hatred flooded through me. Was it possible that by holding me here and dangling the slight possibility of Lux being close by over my head that The Deathwatch were trying to turn me to the Dark Side?

If so I wouldn't let them. It took all of my effort to reply in a calm way.

"Ah ha," I mumbled. I felt suddenly relieved when I looked up to see the door to my cell slam and the Guard gone. I took a bite of my mouldy bread and the taste hit me, it was full of sedative.

These Mandalorians don't want me dead, well not at the moment; the fact that they are feeding me goes to prove that. They also have gone to great measures to stop me from escaping; they've even placed sedative in my food.

So far from what I can tell, The Deathwatch seem like people who have many enemies and carry many grudges. They certainly carry one against Count Dooku and the Separatists, and from how they reacted to me, the Jedi as well.

All I really know of The Deathwatch is what master Obi Wan told me after he returned from his mission to Mandalore. The Deathwatch were the surviving renegades of the original Mandalorian warrior clans. They hated the peaceful New Mandalorians who happily lived on their home planet of Mandalore. A planet with refined white sand and grey domed cities. The Deathwatch also wanted the New Mandalorian leader, the pacifist Duchess Satine dead.

The Deathwatch would most certainly be the people who would happily someone for their own agenda and if they are bothering to keep me alive, then that is obviously the case. But how could they possibly use me?

What games were these Mandalorians playing?


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin's POV

I was lost, deep in my meditation in my chamber at the Jedi temple; watching the starships fly around the horizon. Until my commlink interrupted my thoughts with its noise. Unamused I answered the call.

"What is it?" I asked trying to sound less annoyed. A blue hologram of Padme' Amidala popped up from the metal plate.

"Anakin," she said.

"Yeah," I replied trying to sound casual.

"I've got bad news for you…"

"I doubt it's not really that bad, I've heard a lot of bad news,' I said realising how smug I sounded.

Padme' rolled her eyes and continued. "It's very bad…"

"Let me guess… The peace talks that you and Ahsoka broke Republic law to organise were not so peaceful and now you need rescuing?"

"Anakin would you stop interrupting me?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Padme' stared me down. "Ahsoka's gone missing."

"What!" I exclaimed. "You're not serious."

"Darling," Padme' replied. "I wouldn't be calling you if I wasn't serious."

I swore under my breath. In a few days' time I was scheduled to be sent with the fleet to Felecia, where I would have no time for myself let alone time to find Ahsoka.

"This is the second time he has gone missing in the last six months," I replied frustrated. "Do you have any idea where she's gone?"

"No not really is the short answer, but I'll tell you the series of events," she answered. "A few days ago Lux Bonteri interrupted proceedings claiming that Dooku had killed his mother, my good friend Mina Bonteri. He was then taken away by the Separatist's battle droids and with my permission Ahsoka followed him."

"You gave Ahsoka permission to follow Lux Bonteri!"

"Shut up Anakin and listen, remember you're not the only one stressing out here," she snapped. "Ahsoka and I both knew that the Separatist's would've killed Lux for speaking out. Ahsoka probably saved his life."

"And probably got captured," I mumbled. I didn't want to ask the question, but I knew I had to. "What about R2?"

"He went with Ahsoka," Padme' replied.

Shit. There was confidential Republic information on that droid. It would be a massive blow to the republic if he was captured, which by now he probably is…

"I don't think the Separatists have captured them," Padme' said interrupting my thoughts.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I went to where Lux's ship was docked and it was gone, they had flown off world."

"What's the ships name?" I asked hopefully. "I can look it up and track it down."

"I think the ships name is The Phoenix, but I might be wrong," Padme' answered. "The ship is a freighter."

"Was there a crew on the ship?" I asked worriedly.

"No, not that I'm aware of," she replied.

I sighed. "Thank you for informing me."

"Anakin I'll do all I can to find Ahsoka, I promise," Padme' said as she looked behind her. "I've got to go, the peace talks are about to continue."

"Goodbye," I answered.

Padme's hologram fizzled away. Looks like I'll be getting no sleep tonight I thought to myself as I walked out of my chambers and towards the library. It was so out of character for Ahsoka to disappear like this and I still haven't received a message from R2 to say something is wrong. I really hope that they are alright.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Carlac…<p>

R2 D2's POV

The snow covered me like a blanket. I knew I couldn't get out of this one; there was no fancy flying to be done and no tricks to be played. I was stuck and worse, on a very low battery. Half my circuits are frozen, but I think I can just manage it before I go, before I completely lose power. I'll make sure Ahsoka is safe and that the real Lux Bonteri is safe as well. I'll send a message to Anakin.

With all my power I created an SOS and sent it. Then I felt completely cold and darkness swallowed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Lux's POV

A harsh cold slap hit my face waking me up.

"Wake up Bonteri," my new friend Clark Oron teased.

"Clark, you didn't have to slap me!" I groaned as I wriggled out of my warm sleeping bag and started to get dressed, the coldness of the tent biting at my exposed skin.

"Sorry mate," Clark replied. "I couldn't wake you up any other way. I still figured that slapping you would be better then tipping water on your head or all the squad facing Fitz's fury, you know what his like. And even better we have training with him this morning!" Clark said in a sarcastic tone.

"Joy to the world," his twin sister Lilac replied half asleep. Though the Oron twins weren't identical they both certainly had each other's knack for sarcasm.

I looked around the damp tent. The fire in the middle was nothing more than a lump of charcoal and ashes. To my surprise all of the squad were up and awake and were quickly making preparations for the day ahead before the harsh and brutal morning training would begin.

The snow crunched under our boots as we marched through a red and pink snow covered jungle to training. The blossom tress drooped, their heads heavy with the crisp icy blue snow. The landscape looked almost like a winter wonderland. I couldn't help, but think of Ahsoka. I was glad that she was off this wintery planet and out of the clutches of the Deathwatch, by now she would defiantly be back on Corasunt. Trudging through the snow, I mournfully wondered if our paths would ever cross again. I was pulled away from my thoughts by a rough shove from behind. I spun around to face my least favourite person of the squad Shae Hadson.

"Hurry up Bonteri," he said.

Ignoring Shae I turned back around and kept walking, in my daydreaming I had almost lost the squad. I started running to catch up with the rest of the squad, Shae followed me.

"What were you thinking about Bonteri, that Togruta girl? She pretty hot wasn't she," he continued.

I was infuriated, but I tried my hardest to not let it show. How could he talk about Ahsoka like that?

"It was a pity she was a Jedi, don't you agree Bonteri?" Shae said behind me

How much did Hadson really know about Ahsoka? I though worriedly as I marched towards the training ground.

Once we were out of the forest the full extent of the train ground hit me in the face. It was a massive snow covered clearing, two or three paddocks wide surrounded by forest. On the right of the clearing large ropes hung from the pink and red trees making the forest a rope covered maze. On the left of the clearing sat three shipping crates where they probably stored all the training equipment. We followed Fitz towards the left side of the clearing and stood at attention.

"Welcome to this morning's training," barked Commander Fitz as he marched past our neat row. "This is your second and final day of orientation training…"

"Excuse me sir," Kobe Jo interrupted the Commander with his hand up, like an eager school boy bursting to ask a question.

Fitz's head whipped around; his face red with fury at being interrupted as he marched menacingly towards Kobe. "The names Commander, Jo. And next time don't interrupt me when I talking."

"Yes sir, I mean Commander," Kobe stuttered, continuing on with what he was going to ask. "I've been talking to the other squads and they have a whole week of orientation training, why are we only getting two days?"

"Good question Jo," Commander Fitz replied. "I was just getting to that. Now remember when I told you all that you were our best and brightest recruits?"

I looked around the squad and saw all their heads bobbing up and down in agreement.

"Well it wasn't a compliment. Your orientation isbeing fast tracked."

Kobe smiled, his question finally answered.

"Because you are the best,' continued the Commander. "I expect you to be the best. And I've made it my duty to train you to become the best. Unlike those Dunderheads out there, who have a week of orientation,"Fitz pointed across the snow covered training ground to where another squad of new recruits were running laps. "Today's training is all about tradition and today you will learn to fight…"


End file.
